Vera Leigh
Vera Leigh is a talented female Duelist and a second-year student from the Hamon Yellow Dormitory at Neo Duel Academy. She is one of the eight student participants in the Homecoming Duel Tournament. Like many of her fellow peers, she is in training to become a member of the Pro League circuit. In Japanese, Vera's name has been written as ビーラレイ (Bīra Rei). Character Design Vera is often described as a slender and attractive young woman with large bright green eyes, dark green hair, and a pale alabaster complexion. She is characterized by her unique hair design, which is stylishly short and spiky in the back while incorporating multiple layers of bangs and two long tresses in the front. Vera's style of dressing is not exactly conventional—her fashion sense is indicative of her unique personality and apparent disregard for the current styles and popular trends favored by her peers. Her usual outfit is depicted here, consisting of a short-sleeved white blouse, partially unbuttoned to reveal a tanktop underneath, and a pair of dark green shorts with suspenders and black combat boots. In addition, she also wears an optional pair of gloves, as well as a choker with a spherical purple jewel around her neck. One of her signature accessories is a large golden earring that dangles from her right ear. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk with green trim representing the female Dorm on her left arm. Character Biography Vera Leigh attends Neo Duel Academy, where she studies Duel Monsters as a second-year Hamon Yellow student. Although she is not yet considered an "elite" member of the Academy, she has a reputation for being a talented and capable Duelist. Her fascination with insects and her admirable Dueling talent have given her the nickname "Queen Bee" among some members of the school, a fact that does little to endear her to the reigning "Queen", Adrienne Guadiacco. Vera is characterized by her bright and naturally inquisitive personality—as an individual, she is fascinated by the world around her and is always yearning for new experiences. However, although she's quite intelligent, Vera often has trouble socializing with others her own age, as she has an unfortunate tendency for making embarrassing or other similarly tactless remarks. The only daughter of Donovan Leigh, a famous and successful biologist, Vera has inherited her father's passionate love of the natural world, as well as a fair share of his eccentricity. Due to the migratory nature of her father's work, Vera has lived in many different countries over the years—although this has effectively prevented her from forming lasting friendships, she does her best to maintain a positive outlook for the future, especially in regards to Neo Duel Academy, at which she recently enrolled. While she's considered fairly attractive by her male peers, her complete lack of feminine cunning and experience with boys usually manages to deter most of her admirers. Deck Vera's Deck reflects her fascination with the order of natural world, most specifically that of the insect kingdom. Her Deck is a powerful ensemble of several Insect-Type monsters with varied and useful effects that focus mainly upon Special Summoning and recovering Life Points, as well as her signature monster, "Insect Empress Vesperia". Thanks to the organized nature of her Deck and her own talent as a Duelist, Vera is easily capable of focusing on multiple tactics at once. With her "Call of the Hive" Spell Card, Vera is able to quickly summon monsters and provide willing servants for her Insect Empress. Category:End of Days Characters Category:Characters